Andy Lau
*Witch |relative=*Foo Ling *Lily "Nai Nai" Lau *Michael Lau *Nicole Lau (Real World) *Viv Lau |friend=*"Bear" *Sam Conte *Felix Ferne *Phoebe Hartley *Roland Murphy *Roland Murphy *Ellen O'Donnell *Jake Riles |enemy=*Alice Hartley *Restoring Demon *Tegan |counterpart= |magic=Formerly |element=Water (formerly) |first=Episode 1 |last=''Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows'' |actor=Joel Lok |voice actor= }} Andrew "Andy" Qiao Li Lau''Nowhere Boys'' (novel) is a former student at Bremin High School. He was part of the original Bremin Four, a group of boys who seemingly went missing in the Bremin Ranges National Park. Personality Andy was a major nerd amongst his peers at Bremin High School, and, while he lacks some things in brawn, he makes up for them with his brains. He was often picked on at school because of this overarching nerdiness. Andy is very close to his family, who trust him and believe him to be a good boy. He initially didn't believe in the existence of magic, and attempted to think of many possible scientific alternative explanations for why they were stuck in the Alternate World. He additionally enjoyed working to prove these theories, often putting himself in severe danger. He changed his mind about magic when he witnessed his friend Felix use the talisman against the Restoring Demon, seeing magic in action and proving its existence. Biography Excursion to the Bremin Ranges Andy had to make an attempt to persuade his protective family to allow him to attend the school excursion. He successfully managed to persuade his father Michael Lau after avoiding his grandmother, mother, and sister. Despite the science teacher, Mr Bates, believing the sky to be too cloudy for them to go on the excursion, Andy convinced him to let the trip go ahead. He went onto the bus with a gigantic backpack, blocking everyone else's entry. After arriving at the forest, his heavy backpack caused him to fall onto Felix. Unlike most others, Andy seemed enthusiastic to participate in the excursion, and attempted to record flora and fauna across the walk. Unfortunately, his backpack slowed him down considerably, which lead Jake and Sam to empty it in anger. After feeling reluctant to leave the path for Felix's "shortcut," Felix fell off a cliff near an altar, diving for his map and took the other boys with him. With no sense of direction or way to return, the boys spent the night in the forest, and Felix played a heavy metal song to attempt to cheer them up. Andy remarked afterwards that it wasn't cheerful at all. The next morning, Andy found his way through the forest, but the four were chased by a tornado, and Andy was the slowest of the four, trying desperately to escape. They ran into a campsite owned by Roland Murphy, who thought they were intruders. He offered them a lift back to Bremin. In a street, Andy suggested a "brief man hug" to the rest of the group, but everyone refused. At home, Andy was quick to discover that his room was taken over by Viv, and she was dressed in a very different style. Season 2 After returning, he is the only one of the group who wished to reveal the truth about magic and Alternate Worlds to the media. He also wanted to show everyone his magic to become popular again. He is "lost" again after turning into a water demon. This happened because of his relationship with Ellen from the other universe and Felix asked Ellen out. For several episodes, the rest of the boys are blamed for his disappearance and try to find him. It's revealed he got trapped in Negative Space in between the two universes. After a period of time, Andy finally manages to come in contact with his friends, after seeing an open portal to the Real World. However he discovers this portal is more of a "window" rather than a "door", and he cannot pass through it. Former powers and abilities With water as his elemental power, Andy had the ability to levitate and manipulate water. He could suspend a mass of water in the air, but early attempts would make him always lose control and have the water splash onto him. Eventually after coming back from negative space andy could create water from nowhere as seen when he made the cameramans equipment blow a fuse. Prior to discovering his magic abilities, Andy already displayed a level of precognition, and knew the answer to a question before it was asked. Trivia *Andy is a huge fan of Bear Grylls, from Man vs. Wild, and frequently mentioned him. *Andy has numerous allergies, as described by his mother and Nai Nai. *Andy has an IQ of 144. *Despite Andy being absent for five episodes in Season 2, Joel Lok is still credited for the role. *Andy's full name is revealed in the ''Nowhere Boys'' novelisation. *Andy is revealed to have mysophobia. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Nowhere Boys'' novel * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows'' * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery We really don't exist.png|"We really don't exist." Decoy is an essential element.png|Andy and Felix prepare to steal some Chinese take-out. Restaurant kitchen.png|Andy asking Nai Nai if he can work at the restaurant. Andy working in restaurant.png|Andy working in the restaurant, while Jake enjoys a meal. Andy levitating water.png|Andy experimenting with his water powers. Nowhere Boys News Conference.png|Andy and the other boys at a news conference. Water Andy Transform.png|Andy casts a spell that turns him into water. Water Andy.png|"I have the power now." Andy portal.png|Andy going through a portal. Andy in Negative Space.png|Andy looking down at his friends through a portal. Andy in the Portal Room.png|Andy touching one of the many portals in Negative Space. Andy bubble.png|"It's beautiful." Andy Restoring Demon.png|Andy as the Restoring Demon. Andy masters Restoring Demon power.png|Andy masters the Restoring Demon's power. Ultimate Restoring Demon Andy.png|Restoring Demon Andy asks Phoebe to come with him. Andy doesn't want to leave.png|Andy is reluctant to leave because of the promise he made. This time Andy makes it.png|Andy makes it through the portal in time. The whole gang is back.png|Andy finally gets reunited with his friends. Group Hug.png|All of the friends in a group hug. Say Quantum Entanglement.png|"Say quantum entanglement." Nowhere Boys Selfie.png|The Nowhere Boys take a selfie. References